


The 7th Floor

by garylovesjohn



Category: Faith (Airdorf Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demons, Ero Guro, Forced Orgasm, Gross, Horror, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Break, Non-Human Genitalia, Omorashi, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priests, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Sounding, Teratophilia, Trapped In Elevator, Urethral Play, Urination, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn
Summary: A young priest gets trapped in an elevator.
Relationships: Elevator Friend/John Ward
Comments: 1
Kudos: 114





	The 7th Floor

**Author's Note:**

> More Faith smut. I'm a thirsty hoe who writes a lot.  
> Once again, mind the tags. Nobody is forcing you to read.

In the evening, John arrived at the apartment building on Orange Street.

Earlier today, he had received a rather distressing letter from his friend, Lisa Pearson. She had recently become entangled with the local Cult and could no longer leave her place. Thus she had reached out to him.

John hoped this would be the final piece to the puzzle. A way to put an end to the heresy at long last.

All those poor souls would finally be avenged.

Their leader would pay.

There was no doubt in his mind, Lisa was now in grave danger.

No time to waste.

He had to rescue her.

Luckily, he found the building vacant.

Or, at least, it seemed to be.

Although he was happy not to be greeted by a dozen of armed cultists, he knew there had to be something nefarious lurking in the shadows somewhere.

He knew he wasn't alone.

He couldn't be.

Taking a deep breath to gather his resolve, John headed towards the mailboxes listing the various tenants.

In one of her notes, Lisa had told him that he could find the key to her apartment at her friend Tiffany's.

He expected the place to be locked, so he knew he'd best find where that certain Tiffany lived.

He was not familiar with her. He doubted she could be trusted, but he also knew he didn't have much of a choice.

There was a T. Boone and a T. Robinson. One of them had to be it and he hoped it was the one on the 3rd floor, not the 8th.

He headed back in the lobby, making his way towards the stairs.

He gave the elevator a suspicious glance as he passed by.

He didn't want to get inside, no matter how convenient it would be.

It would be quite a trek to ascend all the way up the building, but he'd much rather take the stairs than confine himself in such a small space. He was afraid he might get trapped.

Surely they were watching him, waiting for him to make a mistake.

And using the elevator sounded like a mistake.

For now, however, luck was on his side because he found apartment 3B unlocked.

The blaring sound of a TV turned on statics assaulted his ears as he entered. Other than that, there were no signs of life.

John looked around, quickly finding a key, as if predestined.

It was too easy.

What if Lisa had been forced to write these letters? What if the Cult was sending him on a breadcrumb trail towards certain doom?

No, this is ridiculous, he thought.

He had to help his friend.

His ears rang from the white noise. He couldn't even hear his own breathing, winded after ascending three flights of stairs.

He slipped the key into his pocket and headed back outside.

As he did, he thought he briefly caught something flickering on the screen once he neared the door.

His blood ran cold for a moment. But he chose to hurry out into the corridor, shutting the door behind him, rather than to acknowledge that he might have seen something.

It's just my imagination.

Shaken, he rushed up two additional floors, arriving on the 5th one sweaty and trembling.

He hated the way this place was designed. The stairs were one way, forcing him to traverse an entire floor's corridor before being able to proceed any higher.

Perhaps he should have taken the elevator.

The key he had just picked fit perfectly into the lock of apartment 5A.

John had a brief moment of joy, but it disappeared as soon as he opened the door.

There was a line of salt at his feet and even more piled up before another door in front of him. A large, red seal was painted over it. The smell of the room left little to no doubt as to what had been used to draw it.

He neared the ominous sigil, sensing great, evil power radiating from it.

He knew there was no way past it. His way was blocked.

Now he knew this was the Cult's doing. Surely Lisa was behind that door.

Should he try and find a way to remove the seal? It had to be a trap. They had lured him here and he was blessed not to be on the sacrificial altar already.

Perhaps that's what awaited in the next room.

Was he foolishly heading towards his death?

Would God protect him?

John wanted to walk away, but he couldn't bear the guilt of turning his back on his purpose a second time. He couldn't abandon another friend and leave them to die.

It was all his fault.

Begrudgingly, he began rummaging through the apartment, not finding much of interest aside from another unidentified key.

It was all too convenient, but perhaps this would come in handy.

Unable to do anything about the seal, he headed back outside with a sinking feeling in his heart.

He began to wonder if it wasn't already too late for Lisa.

Nearly dragging his feet, his back heavy with sorrow, John somehow made it to the 6th floor.

It looked different from the others. More rundown. The wallpaper was peeling, having suffered water damage coming from the ceiling. There was a damp, musty smell in the cold, stale air.

Again, no sign of life. Not even a sound to be heard.

He traversed the entire corridor, passing in front of that damned elevator again. Its gaping black mouth calling to him.

When he reached what should have been the staircase heading upwards, John instead found a brick wall.

What?

There was something scribbled in one of the corners.

'There is no 7th floor.'

This makes no sense, he thought, puzzled.

It wasn't like it was off-limits due to maintenance. Perhaps pipes had broken down up there and that's why the 6th floor was in such a sorry state.

But why completely wall the access off? Why not just put a sign or something?

John sighed, rubbing his sweaty forehead. Now he had no choice but to use the elevator.

Uneasy, he returned to the corridor and carefully inspected what he was about to get into.

Would it even work?

Only one way to find out.

Filled with dread and apprehension, he stepped inside.

The metal doors slowly closed behind him.

A catchy tune was playing over the radio, faint yet reassuring.

It wasn't so bad after all.

John eyed the buttons, from 1 to 10.

He pressed 7.

The lights flickered, but nothing else happened.

He pressed it again.

Still nothing.

Alright. Let's try 8 then.

It worked, the elevator went past the 7th floor and the door opened as it reached its destination.

The mystery deeply intrigued him. He wanted to know what was going on.

Why was the 7th floor off-limits, even in the elevator?

Perhaps he could get down from where he was now.

He headed towards the staircase connecting to the floor below.

Again, it was walled, looking eerily similar to what he had seen before. Maybe he was just imagining things, but it seemed to be an exact replica of the room on the 6th floor.

The bricks, the mortar, the cobwebs.

It was identical.

Except, this time the scribble read something different.

'There is a 7th floor.'

Wait what?

Beyond confusion, John found annoyance.

He had to know.

He hurried back inside the elevator.

This damn thing would get him to the 7th floor whether it wanted to or not.

He pressed the button.

Again, only lights flickered, although he could swear he heard a bit of a rumble.

Like a distant growl.

He pressed again.

And again.

It just refused to work.

Now he was really annoyed.

Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click!

The lights blinked erratically. The growl, like grating metal, grew louder and louder in his ears. A bizarre stench began to waft in as well.

He still kept pressing, frowning, willing the elevator to move.

Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click!

The lights turned off for a few seconds and John instantly lost his courage.

He backed away from the panel, regretting his stubbornness.

A weird, white glow formed before him above eye-level. Like a floating mouth contorting into a smile.

When the lights flickered back on, he discovered, to his horror, that he was no longer alone.

Before him stood a horrendous demon, dripping in blood, with a bright, toothless grin. It was nearly three heads taller than him, yet was nothing but skin and bones.

No, not exactly.

Through his bewildered, terrified eyes, John noticed that the creature was flayed from head to toes. Its flesh looked as if melting away, oozing blood and pus. All of its limbs were strangely elongated into ridiculous proportions. It only had one orbit, empty of an eye, the other was filled with organic gunk.

He hoped that it was blind, but realized his luck had run out when the demon was obviously tracking his movements.

He pulled his cross out, pointing it at his enemy.

It had no effects.

His heart dropped in terror, not knowing what to do. It was the first time that he could not drive a vile creature of hell away with the power of Christ.

"In nomine patris et f--"

Before he could even truly begin to pray, John was forcefully pushed against the back of the elevator and slumped down to the floor.

Although dizzied by the blow, through his double-vision, he could see something growing between the demon's emaciated legs.

Oh dear God, please no.

Much like the creature's limbs, it was ridiculously long and also skinless. A dripping, red tube of fleshy muscle with thick blue veins snaking upon its shiny surface.

It made John's stomach turn. He gathered his legs together as if he somehow could feel the pain of being skinned down there.

The demon, however, did not seem to be in pain at all. In the blink of an eye, it was all over the poor, defenceless priest, stripping him of his pants.

John tried to fight, weak as he was. His shaking hands had trouble getting a grip on the slimy flesh of his attacker. It felt cold and disgusting, causing him to gag.

Despite his best efforts, he was soon overpowered, flipped onto his stomach upon the dirty floor.

He was pinned down by the demon's immense power. The more he thrashed around, the more a wet, spidery hand pressed on his back, compressing his ribs.

It hurt. He couldn't breathe. He felt like he was going to break. His bones creaked in protest, bending to their limits.

John stopped his useless fight and was rewarded with relief from the crushing weight.

The pain settled deep within him, leaving him nearly paralyzed. He could barely gasp now.

He felt something heavy upon his back, nearly reaching all the way to his shoulder blades.

His stomach sank at the realization that this was the demon's penis.

That thing would kill him for sure.

He felt it lazily slide down towards his ass crack. Poking between his clenched cheeks. It was oozing precome all over, lukewarm mucus trickling over his taint and balls.

Gross, he shuddered, struggling to keep his dinner down. He swallowed the grainy lumps at the back of his throat, tasting bile in his mouth.

His hole made a vain attempt at keeping the intruder out, but was no match for the demon's pressing need.

The tapered tip poked past his sphincter and he winced from the pain. The burn in his ass caused him to inhale sharply as his entire body grew tense. He knew it only made it worse, but he couldn't help it.

Eager, the demon began to move. Shallow thrusts, for merely a fourth of its length fit in, but still quite rough.

John's body shook as a painful dry orgasm unexpectedly tore through him. The monster's relentless assault left him reeling, desperate for air. The pounding was as incessant as it was brutal. Stretching his guts wide. It was quite literally reorganizing his insides, straightening his intestines in order to allow the creature to push more of its twisted shaft within.

Deeper.

Always deeper.

Halfway in.

Three quarters in.

John felt it curve underneath his diaphragm now, following along with the twists and turns of his bowels.

This time, he couldn't suppress his nausea, and he vomited. The stinking, half-digested food and stomach acid burning in his mouth and sinuses, making his eyes leak.

Although he was disgorging his entire meal, his body came yet again when he felt the demon's hips meeting his ass.

It was all the way in.

Too big. It cut his respiration with every thrust.

John coughed, wheezing helplessly.

The demon pulled out and shoved everything back in with so much strength. It was beating his ass red. Heavy balls were slamming against his taint. The noise of wet, cold slaps of flayed flesh filled the elevator with their frenetic rhythm.

Slime squirted out of his distended anus with every thrust, creating a puddle underneath his waist.

He felt disgusting, his upper body already resting in his own cooling puke. The stench of it mingled with that of his assailant, causing him to wrinkle his runny nose.

His poor rear was beaten down by the relentless rutting of the monster. The pain of the sodomy dulled into a quiet numbness from his nerves being rubbed so thoroughly.

He squirmed. His prostate, assaulted without rest, caused his balls to empty as often as they could. He was hard despite his shame and revulsion and he hated himself all the more for it. His cock throbbed between his legs, bouncing from the violent rocking of his body, begging to be played with.

That weird phallus dragged through his intestines, pulling nearly all the way out, then pushed all the way back in, bumping into his ribcage. It was so long, so thick. Its pliable shape adapted to his insides, bending beneath his diaphragm and heading back down into his colon. His whole abdomen was occupied by this skinless intrusion.

Without warning, the creature came and John sure wasn't ready. It felt like it was hosing down his guts, pouring cold demonic seed with a pressure so intense it made him nauseous. His insides swelled from the flood, bloating his belly into a grotesque mound.

The pain tore a long wail out of his throat. He was certain he would die.

What a miserable end. Trapped in an elevator and raped to death by a monster.

He couldn't bear it.

He felt the disgusting, flayed erection throbbing inside of his sore guts, which vainly attempted to push it out, without success.

He cried, at the end of his strength and hopeless. If only he could pass out just so the pain would stop.

His body was broken, sullied, and his sins were unforgivable now.

But the merciful embrace of oblivion never came.

Instead, John felt the malformed shaft quickly swell at the base. It expanded and expanded, growing into a round bulb that occupied the entirety of his overstretched rectum. Effectively trapping the demon within as well as preventing any leakage of its foul semen.

John panicked, trying to free himself in vain. The knot tugged on his poor guts, threatening to tear his hole apart.

There was no way he could ever take it out in this state.

"Oh God, why? Why…?!"

It hurt so bad. It was so big. His abdomen cramped from all the cold fluids pumped into it. His stomach groaned in protest, worsening his nausea. His body was covered in sweat and he was shivering.

"Don't be sick again. Please don't be sick."

He tried lifting himself off the floor, holding onto his round belly, bearing its dreadful weight with what little strength remained within his arms. It was too heavy for him to remain this way, no matter how much he wished to retain a semblance of dignity. With a grunt, he slumped onto his side, clinging to his swollen abdomen. He didn't even care if he was laying in a puddle of his own come and vomit.

This caused the massive erection trapped inside of his guts to shift, forcing him to climax again. He sobbed, pissing himself as he painfully dry orgasmed. The contractions in his stomach were utterly agonizing.

Dazed and listless, John thought it was finally over. He'd wait for the demon to untie itself and leave. He'd allow his ass to empty of all that had been pumped into it.

And he'd walk away.

Hopefully the water still worked in this building. He'd go take a long, boiling hot shower as soon as he was able to walk again.

Unfortunately, instead of laying down to rest after such an energetic session, the demon still wanted to play with its victim.

Spindly fingers wrapped around the priest's aching cock, their cold touch unnerving.

John tried to squirm away from the sensation, but his waist was held in place, stuck to the demon's massive knot. The length of cold, flayed flesh that occupied his guts squirmed within and he lost his strength as he came yet again.

Deft digits began to tease his piss slit. Squeezing the glans between the index and thumb. Gliding their skeletal shape over the opening. Toying with strings of precome.

John struggled in fear as he saw the tip of one of the fingers disappear within, all the way to the first knuckle.

He was horrified by the spectacle.

Worse still, the demon was still pushing.

No! No! Please don't!

He couldn't even speak the words, but his brain screamed them.

Down to the second knuckle now, the monster fingered his dick open. The burn of the intrusion barely soothed by its coolness.

It was torture

John didn't understand how he could still be hard.

The finger was so long. So horribly long. Just two knuckles in and he could feel it playing at the base of his shaft already.

His body clenched at the realization. His ass grew tighter around the awful, unrelenting knot inside. Unwillingly crushing his prostate against it in the process.

He leaked even more as a result, his balls overflowing abundantly.

The demon took it as encouragement to delve deeper still.

With a bit of manoeuvring, the skinless, spidery finger was all the way inside of John's meatus. He nearly passed out at the sensation of its tip penetrating his empty bladder.

It was wiggling within a place that should have been forbidden.

He wanted to protest, to beg for mercy, but only drool-laden gibberish left his trembling lips.

The lone digit moved inside of his dick. Slowly at first, but the more it thrust, the rougher it became. His urethra was stretched out, offering little resistance, having abandoned itself to the defilement.

John had no choice but to take it, to accept the demon's long, slimy, bloody index exploring his erection.

He worried the blood that was oozing might be his own. It felt like fire inside of his canal. He needed to piss again, but nothing came out, for obvious reasons.

Worse still, his body got off from it. Yet another intense orgasm, as torturous as it was unwanted. The abnormal pleasure only heightened by John's battered ass clenching so hard around the knot.

He lost track of time, his overstimulated body nothing more than a prison of endless pain. He didn't know how long the demon remained trapped inside while toying with his dick hole.

All he knew was that it hurt. More orgasms came and went, each worse than the last.

Until, finally, the intense pressure inside of his rectum began to lessen.

The demon pulled its bony finger out and John shivered in both pain and relief as urine overflowed out of his wide open urethra. It burned even worse, but it felt so good too.

The knot tugged at his ruined sphincter, sharp pulls grinding into his poor prostate.

One final climax later, the deflated shaft popped out of his twitching hole, leaving it gaping, spewing forth foul seed all over.

The lights briefly flickered again and the demon vanished into thin air.

John clutched his belly, letting it drain of its content. Exhausted, he was unable to push, but involuntary contractions of his weakened body caused his guts to erupt in gouts of thick, lukewarm demon come.

Half-conscious, he stared at the metal doors of the elevator.

Slowly, they slid open, letting a noxious stench of rot within, and revealing an otherworldly darkness beyond.

He was on the 7th floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out all you need to do in order to get to the 7th floor is fuck the demon.
> 
> Wishlist FAITH on Steam and play the demo if you haven't already.  
> www.garylovesyou.com


End file.
